Realm Of Hearts
by Nightmareofdarkness
Summary: At anicent Egypt... Yami is the Prince, and Yumi is a slave but does Yumi have some connection between the heart of the cards? And is Yami falling for her? Something is wrong... OC/Yami
1. Yumi and Yami

Realm of Hearts Yumi and Yami  
  
Nope no yu-gi-oh that I think I own.  
  
A/U-Kind of because that the modern characters are in this. Don't kill me!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
Yumi POV  
  
I lived in this mansion ever since I was one. My mother and father were killed from overworking, so I was always alone. I only had Mai and Mokuba as friends, though Mokuba never really talks. Every since Mokuba's brother Kaiba was taken to become the Pharaoh's Priest, he was always so quiet and stubborn. I never felt down or lonely around them, so I have had several good moments. Though I wish I did have my parents. I was left with a pendent with a shape of a heart. It had a smooth sapphire in the cover, and if you looked closely, you can see an 'eye' shaped design staring at you. Many people say I should sell it and get rich, but this really has sentimentally value to me. I always tuck it in my dress, or shirt so no one will suspect that a slave has an item only for royalty, because by law slaves can't have expensive jewelry or decorations except the slaves from royal families. I was owned by the infamous Bandit Keith, or Bandana Keith. He was a duelist with ferocious machine monsters, but I don't really like dueling living, breathing, thinking monsters for some weird purpose. It just seems ghetto. Life was normal in a slave's life: work, work, work, work, and yes, more work. Until really, really early morning.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" I screamed. "WHAT!?!?! I'm sold to the royal family?!" Bandit Keith only laughed. 'That guy never likes us.' I said to myself. "Yes, of course. I got a good profit for more slaves anyways, and then some. So it's a win-win situation in my part." He replied. I just grimaced. "So? Pack it up! You're leaving in seven hours." He yelled and whipped me. "Jerk."I whispered quietly, and scuttled away to my dorm. Apparently, the other slaves that sleep in the same room were gone somewhere, so I just started to pack my clothes, and accessories. I stared in my pendent, and for some reason it was glowing. A light tingle walked up my spine, and the next thing I knew. I was crying on my bed. Mai was watching me, so she just walked in a pat my head. "What's wrong?" the blond girl asked. "Nothing." I lied through my sobs. "Come on, cheer up, Hun." she said. I looked at her. She was carrying a pack too. "Are you. coming too?" I asked. Mai gave me a light nod, and smiled. "Don't worry, Mokuba is coming too." My smile grew. "That means that Mokuba can see his brother!" Mai laughed. "Yep, and we're going to the big city, Hun!" she exclaimed. "Come on, everyone that's going is happy, so you should too." I shook my head "No." "What?" Mai asked with a confused look. I never told her my deep secret, in fact I never told anyone about it, except Mokuba because he's the one who I know would keep the secret. I decided that it was time to tell Mai. "I'm a yumi," I whispered. "The race that is said to be the 'angel's' in the A & D war." Mai looked shocked. I knew she would be, because I'm the last of my race. I'm the only hope for my species. Yumi's were supposable had wings, but I didn't have any that I knew of. "Yami's rule the world now. So I'll be whipped and tortured more." I said sadly. "Then how do they tell from yumi's, yami's and humans?" she questioned. "How do they know and you know? "We have auras unlike humans." I replied. "Yami's are red, and Yumi's are blue. WE have a kind of six sense of knowing danger, or that weird shiver that tells you something bad or good is going to happen, etc."  
  
My friend hugged me. "It'll be ok, Yumi," she said trying to comfort me, "This is fate. You can't run away from this. , but at least I can help and support." "Thank you, for your support, Mai. I needed it." I smiled weakly at her. "No problem," She said. "I'll wait outside when you're done." Then she left. 'It's nice to have a friend.' I said to myself, then finished what I started. I was next to the entrance/exit of the dorm room, and sent a final good-bye to my fourteen years of what I called 'home'. Then I smiled and left the dorm never to be used by me again *** *** ***  
  
Yami POV  
  
Unlike most royalty, I actually look at the stars and look at the sunrise every time of the day. Though I'm not to socialize with the slaves, or 'normal' people in anyways. I didn't care. I mean, I am the Prince of Egypt, so I can do partially anything I want to do. The sunrise is the most beautiful time of the day, or that's what I think. It was beautiful. The colors of yellow, magenta, purple, red, and orange streaked the skies. It seems like paint that mixed together to create the sun at set or rise, though the set is beautiful too I like the sunrise better, because the cold air and quietness made it more. peaceful. "Master Yami, you should be out here at this time." A cold voice said to me. Without turning, I said "Priest Seto, nice to hear from you." "Prince, you shouldn't be out of bed, if the Pharaoh finds out" "Don't worry, Seto." I assured him "Pharaoh won't find out." We stood silence for a little bit, and I turned to face him and he bowed. "Master, should we start today's lesson?" Priest Seto asked. "Yes," I answered "Let's get it out of the way. "Yes, Master Yami." Priest Seto replied and took out his book. "Now for today's lesson." *** *** *** *** Yumi's POV  
  
The caravans were going to take us to Egypt. The trip would probably take an approximate four or six days to Egypt. We were through the third day, and I was talking to an excited Mokuba. "How does it feel to 'almost' get united with your brother Mokuba?" "I'm excited, nervous, and happy all at the same time." He replied. "Well yeah, I mean it has been, what? Almost two years now since you last saw him." Mokuba smiled. He reached out his hand and touched my hand. He always had a crush on me, which is kind of cute because I'm about three years older that him. At a young age of eleven years of age, well I guess it was natural. "I feel sorry for you, Yumi." He whispered. "You did so much in your life, and yet. yet you never even get to be happy." He gave my hand a small squeeze. "I can never feel the pain you put up with, but I can help lessen the burden." He said in the childlike voice he had. "So if you need someone to talk too. I'll listen." He finished with a tiny blush from saying one of the few words he always wanted to tell me. (As I told you. It's a Yami/OC fanfic, but I added Mokuba like my character for the heck of it. ^^)  
  
I looked at him, and patted his head. "It's okay Mokuba." I responded. "But yes, I'll tell you everything if I need to chat with someone." I said, and laid a kiss him on the head. I gave out a silence sigh 'I wish I'll find that special person, everyone talks about, the one that you love for the rest of your life.I wish. I wish that I'll find him soon.' she thought and fell asleep.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Out in the dark starry night. A star fell from heaven, as Yumi's pendent gives off a silence wave of blue aura. Beating like a heart, The aura reaches to heaven, and the god of Ra awakens. "Yumi." He whispers. "We shall meet again, and this time, you will be. the one. Hikari."  
  
END OF CHAPTER1  
  
*** *** ***  
  
How did you like it? Please review it ^^ flames are welcomed as long as it's constructive.  
  
I didn't research on old so I'm making it up.  
  
People are going to ask what does Yumi as a character look like, personally, etc. Well.  
  
Name-Yumi Hikari (though she doesn't know her last name is that. She thinks it's "Mystic") Age-14 Hair Color-blue (weird huh?) Eye Color- Golden (I know someone with that color eyes ^^ Ohh, I'm sooo jealous!) That heart shaped pendent- The Millennium Heart (Don't ask yet. You'll know later) Hair Length- Shoulder length Family members- (are explained later) Personally- She's nice, unselfish, caring, and helpful. She thinks friends are everything to her. She hates violence, and will do anything to stop it. She's smart and is a fast learner. She can't hurt or insult anyone (except people who are violence.) She doesn't know about her past, but she is trying to learn about it without much success. She loves little kids, and takes careful care around others. She has no problem with following rules. She takes beatings fairly well, but she cries easily. She's kind of like the "Perfect Girl" as some people say it. Physical Trials- She's very beautiful as many people said to her. Any boy can get lost in her big, bright eyes. She's a little late in the puberty stage though. She's a natural cook, and sings like an angel. (Hint, hint) She's very ticklish, and even laughs like an angel. She has no tan at all, because she's an indoor worker. She's an Angel as the majority of people say (BIG GIANT HINT!)  
  
Need to know anything else? Please put it in the review and I'll get back to you.  
  
Chapters will be long and WILL take a while.  
  
Thank you for reading! ^^ 


	2. Visions Of Bad Omen

Realm Of Hearts  
  
Visions of Bad Omen  
  
Nope no Yu-Gi-Oh that I think I own  
  
All of the Modern characters are in my story so it's an A/U  
  
I didn't update in a while because of homework and stuff.  
  
Anyways on with the story!  
  
*********************  
  
Yami POV  
  
I sighed in relief. My religious practices are over, and I finished the morning plans for the day. Now I have many moments to relax for a while.  
  
The doors opened and revealed my friends that came over for the day.  
  
"Yo' Yami!" The blond hair boy said.  
  
"Hey!" the brown spiked teenager spoke.  
  
"Hello" the female waved at me.  
  
A lad that looked almost exactly like me entered.  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"Joey, Tristen, Tea, Yugi. Nice to have you come over." I spoke.  
  
"That's not a problem at all." Tea replied.  
  
"We would have gotten here sooner if Joey didn't over slept, AND devour all the food in the market." Tristen said looking at Joey.  
  
Joey grinned and did thumbs up.  
  
"Excuse guys, but we came for a reason, not about Joey's stomach." Yugi interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah, that." Murmured Joey. "Yami" Yugi started "we heard that- -"  
  
Yami heard a bright whistle. "Sorry, excuse me for a minute." Yami said and rushed out of the room.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Yumi's POV  
  
Mokuba tapped me on the shoulder to wake me up. We were here, at the gates to hell. I tried bit my lower lip, but I missed and bit my tongue. My hand flew to my mouth. I calmed down and started to dig under my seat for my bag.  
  
I pulled out my bag easily, but unfortunately for Mokuba, His luggage is on the upper shelf and couldn't reach it. I got up and grabbed his bag, but a spider laid near the black-haired boy's sack and it bit my wrist. I winced.  
  
'Already I have bad luck' I said to myself.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked a little worried Mokuba.  
  
"Here," I said happily and tossed him his bag. "I'm fine don't worry" and I winked at him.  
  
Mokuba blushed a bright pink.  
  
I looked at the wound, and saw blood already leaking out from my wrist.  
  
'What kind of spider was that?' I asked myself.  
  
I untied one of my white hair ribbons and wrapped my wrist. The bloodstain was visible, but no one in Egypt would care about a poor slave girl like me from this minor injure.  
  
We left the caravan and stood in front of the gates that lead inside. I looked back to see the caravan as it disappeared into the wasteland. A guard started to chain us up. But what was really scary was the next part.  
  
A male slave was crazy and attempted to escape. The guard rushes over to seize the man. The slave struggled with the guards grip, but the guard was too strong. I hugged Mokuba to covered Mokuba's eyes and looked away.  
  
When I glanced back, there he was dead as a stone brick. Luckily I didn't know him, but it still was creepy. A puddle of blood started to surround the carcass. The others slaves started to past by us. Still partly hugging Mokuba, I hurried along with the others but was still able to prevent Mokuba from seeing.  
  
I let the blacked-haired go, and started to march along town square with the other slaves.  
  
We approached the palace walls, and the leading slave called out to the watchtower. The gateway opened in front of us, and we entered. The palace was certainly beautiful.  
  
Crystal hanged from the ceiling, and well-made pottery sat on the shelves with diamonds and sapphires. Glass ornaments and mirrors were placed on the wall, even walls itself were pretty. They were polished and cleaned. Hieroglyphic pictures were painted along the middle of the corridor walls. The floor was bare, but it was smooth enough to slide on. Everyone was amazed.  
  
I stared at one particular object though. It showed a dragon. The dragon painting seemed to show the front side of the image, but the long neck of it coiled and turned it's head to the side view. It was craved from the brown stonewall, so it didn't have much "color" in it. The only thing that actually was painted was the eye, well it was inserted not painted because if you look closely it light added shine to the picture. It was a smooth cut sapphire. It stood out from everything else.  
  
Something took me out of the trance though. I sensed... evil. I remembered that the royal family contained yami people. My eyes widened.  
  
Everything started to grow dark. The scenery turned to a purple, red, and black surrounding, I heard a distant growl. I looked back and side -to-side for anything. But I found nothing. I heard an evil giggle as strange pictures poured through my head.  
  
One word screamed in my head... death! A headache erupted and I felt dizzy. I plugged my hands to my ears and whimpered. Images of death, and evil flashed in my head, and beads sweat ran down my head. I closed my eyes shut. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed, but flashes of imagery continued to blast through my brain. "Stop!!!!!" I shouted. A sharp pain hit my side and knocked me out of my trance. A spear struck me. I tumbled back into the wall and held onto my side. I wanted to say thank you to who ever, but my side hurt too much to speak. Everyone crowded around me with a very scared Mokuba in front of me. I stood up fully and shook my head a little bit. A final image ran through my head. A person with spiky hair, and dark piercing purple eyes shown for a second before I fainted, and fell in Mokuba's arms...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
Yumi stood like a statue. I tapped her on the shoulder but she didn't move. I looked at her eyes and saw no shine in it. I started to worry.  
  
"Yumi" I called but she didn't respond.  
  
Sweat poured from her forehead. I waited to see what will happen, and I wasn't to happy about it.  
  
The others swarmed around her with questioning looks. I turned my attention back to Yumi.  
  
She finally did some movement and slammed her hands to her ears. Her knees shook with fear.  
  
"Yumi, what's wrong!?!" I shouted.  
  
She screamed in response. The other slaves whispered to each other. Footsteps were heard behind me, I looked back and saw three guards armed with spears.  
  
"Move!" the soldiers ordered and pushed away anyone who got in the way. They stood next to me, and yelled at her.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!" Yumi shrieked.  
  
"She's possessed!" some slaves shouted.  
  
"Witch!" people said.  
  
"She's in trouble! Help her dammit!" Mai yelled at the guard.  
  
The guard took action and stabbed her with his spear (nice move knucklehead guard). I saw a hint of shine in her eyes for a moment as she stepped back into the wall. Blood leaked from her ribs. The guard removed him pike from her and wiped the blood off. Mai slapped the guard, which was a really silly thing to do, but I was scared and worry about Yumi for the moment. Yumi looked up with teary eyes at me. Her knees gave in and she fell on my shoulder. I held on to her.  
  
Salty drops of waters trickled from my eyes.  
  
"Yumi," I whispered in her ear. "What happened? What did you see?"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I strode along the myriads of corridors and hallways. My father bought some slaves some time ago, but the mail for exception didn't come 'til very late. And with father gone, I had to attend the stupid meeting. I sighed.  
  
To me it was really pointless. We still had the majority of the slaves working. I stopped and rested against the wall  
  
"When will I ever have a break?" I asked myself.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I let my senses out, until I noticed something.  
  
'Blue?' I questioned. 'more... light blue.' I whispered to myself.  
  
Something hit me.  
  
'Yumi!!!' I shouted in my head "but where?" I accidentally let that slip out.  
  
I hear a scream. I snapped up and started to walk. I then started to quicken my pace. Until I heard that someone scream again I ran.  
  
The aura was getting stronger. 'Could it be?' I asked myself and ran faster.  
  
Near along the entrance corridor there was a crowd of slaves.  
  
"Move!!!" I shouted at the worthless slaves. "Move or You'll be punished!!!"  
  
Most of the slaves scuttled away in fear.  
  
The center showed a girl probably a little younger than me, being held from a little boy.  
  
I called for the guards to carry her to the priest's chamber. The soldiers carried her to the north wing, but I noticed something. The aura came from her!  
  
I looked behind and stared at her.  
  
"This will be fun." I whispered with an evil grin.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Up in the deep Heavens. The sun rose directly up, as the god Ra shined with all his glory whispered.  
  
"Yumi...Princess of the Angels... Heart of Life... There is something more about you than you know..."  
  
He gave a mighty squawk. " You will know soon enough..."  
  
And down on earth. A heart-shaped object glowed with a baby blue light. It's symbol shined with the colors of the rainbow...  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Okay, I broke my promise and made this a short one, BUT it was true I was held back from homework.  
  
(Hey no ones perfect like Yumi ^^')  
  
Anyways the next chapter "Punishment for Innocence." Will most likely take time - -  
  
Man, 8th grades hard, especially when your ten years old.  
  
READ & REVIEW!!!  
  
THANK YOU!!!  
  
SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE ^-^ 


End file.
